Thomas in Trouble
Thomas in Trouble, retitled Thomas Breaks the Rules in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in the Old in 1989 and How the Station Got Its Name in 1993. Plot One day, Thomas was leaving the quarry at the end of his branch line with both trucks and Annie and Clarabel. The rails here run alongside the road, so Thomas is always careful at this point in his run and whistles to make sure no one gets hurt. Thomas saw a new policeman on his bike and, having been friends with the previous policeman who had just retired, he whistles good morning to him. Unfortunately, the policeman was not in the mood to be friendly. The policeman first complains about Thomas' whistling after muttering over not getting much sleep last night, and then claims Thomas that he is breaking the law by having no fitted cowcatchers and sideplates. Thomas gets angry, and his driver argues that they have never had an accident before. But the policeman claims that it makes things worse, and the policeman brands Thomas a "regular law breaker" in his notebook. Thomas then continues sadly to the station. In his dining room, the Fat Controller is having breakfast when he is phoned about Thomas' incident with the police. Rushing to the station, the Fat Controller is told what happened, and talks to the policeman who refuses to back down whilst staying loyal to his duties. The Fat Controller concedes that Thomas will need to be fitted with cowcatchers and sideplates. Thomas is distraught by this, stating that he would be laughed at for looking like a tram. This comment causes the Fat Controller to be reminded of Toby, making him realise that a tram engine is needed on Sodor. Knowing Toby is losing a lot of his work to buses and lorries, the Fat Controller writes a letter to his controller asking if he can be sent to Sodor. A few days later, Toby arrives, and is greeted by the Fat Controller, who notices that Toby has brought Henrietta with him and is more than happy to allow her to stay as well. Toby soon proves to have a talent for handling the trucks. Although Thomas is jealous at first, he quickly becomes good friends with Toby, especially when Toby uses his bell to frighten the policeman. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The Policeman * The Butler * Henrietta (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Earnest (portrait cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Lower Tidmouth * Topham Hall * The Quarry Tramroad * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Tidmouth Sheds (deleted scene) * Anopha Quarry (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * A portrait of Earnest, a Victorian-style steam engine depicted with a moustache can be seen in Topham Hall. * As the Fat Controller was listening to the phone, the fast-talk is simply the later quote from Ringo Starr's UK narration within the episode 'But however much he argued with him, it was no good. "The law is the law," he said, "and we can't change it!" The Fat Controller felt exhausted,' sped up. This was also used in Off the Rails, but with more quotes from this episode within. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used, though only in the original version (restored only uses a different footage, presumably alternative from said episode). * Footage of Thomas puffing away sadly was used for the intro of Storytime with Thomas, albeit Thomas' face was edited. * A deleted scene shows Toby pulling his train past Tidmouth Sheds. Goofs * In the first close-up of the policeman talking, the camera wobbles. * In the restored version, during the first close-up of Thomas, his wheels do not move for the first two seconds of the shot. * When the narrator says that the policeman was "red in the face and very cross," he appears to be more sad than cross. * As Thomas is seen stopping and talking to the policeman, a small black spot is seen on the top right corner of his tank. * When Thomas' driver says "Rubbish! We've been along here hundreds of times and never had an accident," the brim of his cap is falling off and there is a hole in his head. * In the restored version, the words "Regular lawbreaker" were written long before the narrator says that the policeman wrote them in his notebook. * When the Fat Controller talks to the policeman, the brim of his top hat has paint chips in it. * Before Toby comes on screen before passing Thomas, the track in front of him wobbles. * When Thomas says "Everyone will laugh sir," when he is at Elsbridge, a bush beside him moves a bit. * A step is crooked for the stairs in Elsbridge. * In a picture of Thomas at Elsbridge and when Thomas first stops by the policeman, his eyes are wonky. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas puffs away from the policeman. * In the Serbian version, Ringo Starr's narration can be heard in the background. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas in Trouble * Magazine Stories - Thomas in Trouble * Ladybird Books - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas Rompe las Reglas pl:Kłopoty Tomka he:תומס בצרות Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations